


The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos XIII: Thankful

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Holidays, Romance, Series, Slash, Slice of Life, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tryptophan-Induced Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Natasha reflects on what she should be thankful for on her adopted American holiday, Thanksgiving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 20, 2016  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 24, 2016  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 505  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)

_“Good food, good drink, and good friends are all one really needs.”_

  


**Old Russian Proverb**  
**16th Century C.E.**

Natasha stretched out on the Tower’s living room couch, her head in Pepper’s lap. She could hear the rattle of dishes and voices from the kitchen. Everyone had pitched in to cook the dinner, but after dessert, Steve had declared that the men would clean up. Natasha and Pepper had not argued, speeding out of the kitchen.

Natasha was not sure if her nightmare on Halloween had prompted this declaration from Steve, but she had learned long ago to never look a gift horse in the mouth, as the Americans said. Pepper was inclined to agree. 

Both women were dressed comfortably. Pepper had eschewed her usual designer dresses and stiletto heels for a cableknit sweater that matched her tawny-red hair, black Capri pants and black flats. A gold chain that peeked out from under her bulky collar glinted in the afternoon sunlight streaming in through the large picture windows.

Natasha wore a pale green, long-sleeved shirt with her own black Capri pants and black stockings. A gold bracelet with tiny emerald chips sparkled at her wrist.

Pepper was stroking her hair. “It appears you enjoyed dinner.”

“It was a true feast.”

“I should hope so. Thanksgiving should be the Feast of all Feasts, as Thor says.”

“Who would have thought he was such a great cook?”

Pepper’s stroking sent a tingle along Natasha’s skin. “I guess Asgardian royalty spends time in the kitchen.”

Natasha snorted. “Somehow I doubt Odin knows how to boil water.”

Pepper laughed. “I see your point. I can just imagine him in an apron that says, **‘Kiss The Cook!’** ” Natasha joined in her laughter. “It’s funny,” Pepper continued. “For all of Tony’s scientific genius, the science of cooking baffles him. Weird, since cooking is all about putting certain ingredients together to get a desired result, like chemistry.” 

“Great chefs feel it. They don’t slavishly follow a recipe. Besides, I chalk it up to his capitalist rich parasite upbringing.” She yawned.

Pepper’s tone was amused. “Mmm, you’re probably right, m’dear.” She ghosted her fingers over Natasha’s brow. “Looks like the turkey is working on you.”

Natasha’s eyes closed. She could still hear the men in the kitchen, arguing good-naturedly while washing pots and pans, loading plates into the dishwasher, and setting the dining room to rights.

Natasha’s breathing was evening out. She could feel herself drifting off to sleep as Pepper turned on the TV at low volume. The football game in Detroit was playing. Natasha was definitely full, not uncomfortably so, but she would not be sparring at all today. She sleepily fumbled for Pepper’s hand, not wanting to fall into Slumberland without an anchor. She would never admit it, but the nightmare on Halloween had terrified her. 

She felt safe today, pleasantly sated and surrounded by love, lightyears from her childhood in the Red Room.

 _Plenty to give thanks for,_ she thought as she gently eased into sleep, whether turkey-induced or not.


End file.
